


Alleviate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alleviate, Cas Word of the Day, Cas loves the Dictionary, Dean wants to burn the Dictionary, Hurt Dean Winchester, Sassy Castiel, Stubborn Dean, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas' Word Of The Day: AlleviateMeaning: : Relieve, lessen such as a : to make (something, such as suffering) more bearable  b : to partially remove or correct (something undesirable).(August 19th, 2017)





	Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or people in these fan fictions I make. All Characters belong to their rightful owner, I only borrow them for my plot ideas (which are all my ideas.) Thank you & Enjoy.

The boy's bunker search was soon short-lived as a hunter near-by needed the boy's help with a salt and burn. They decide that Cas would stay back in the bunker. That was short-lived though because four hours later the boys were back, Dean groaning in pain. 

"Dean. What happened?" Cas rushed to them as soon as they got to the lower bunker where Cas was still reading the angel archive from the night before. 

"Stupid ghost threw me into the grave, I think I broke a rib." Dean gasped before continuing. "I should be fine, I just need a whole lot of beer and some rest and I will be fine." 

Cas looked at Sam. And they nodded in a silent agreement. He needed to fix it before it got worse. He helped Dean over to his room. "Alright, go to sleep." He put his fingers to Dean's forehead who instantly fell onto his bed fast asleep. Cas smiled and helped Dean's ribs. 

When Dean awoke a few hours later he felt refreshed and no broken bones. "Damn angel..." he mumbled as he went to the kitchen where Sam and Cas were talking quietly.

"Cas! What have I said about using your angel mojo on little stuff!" He grumbled going to the coffee maker. 

Cas shrugged. "What I did was fine. Alleviate the pain a little, not fix. I think the word you're looking for is you're welcome." 

Dean rolled his eyes. He was going to burn that Dictionary one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6! I love Sassy Cas so I had to add him. I hate how these are so short but it's hard to make long ones! Sorry again for the late delay, I've been on the road the pass few days & will be tomorrow too but I will try and update as quickly as possible. Enjoy! 
> 
> \----------------
> 
> *Feel free to Leave Kudos and write comments! I love to know what people think and what your favourite Parts are*


End file.
